Por un chicle
by Shimysol
Summary: Sasuke estaba más que enfadado con Naruto. Mientras lo veía mascar la goma menta y sonreirle le forma radiante, Uchiha se encargaría de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa a como dé lugar. Sasunaru. AU. Comedia. "Bombardeo Sasunaru"


Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kishimoto. Yos solo gano reviews que espero me dejen xD

Sasunaru/Yaoi. Si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

><p>Este fic fue betedo por takaita Hiwatari, ¡Muchas Gracias, sos un amor!<p>

Participa en el Bombardeo Sasunaru

* * *

><p>"Por un chicle"<p>

Las clases habían acabado y como dos chiquillos —que ya no eran, sobre todo con los 18 años que se gastaban—, Sasuke y Naruto luchaban por ser el primero en llegar al kiosco ubicado en la entrada principal de su universidad.

La razón por tan absurda competencia se debía a nada más y nada menos que un chicle. Sí, aquél último chicle de menta que a ambos fascinaba. Naruto estaba al tanto de que no era bueno en los deportes, ese había sido el primer reto que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Tonta idea de su parte por proponérselo a Uchiha. Pero… ¡Sasuke también tenía la culpa por haber aceptado!

Ahora, Naruto era testigo de cómo —casi en cámara lenta— Uchiha tomaba la delantera. No, Naruto no iba a perder esta vez. Todavía le quedaba una manera de ganar, un tanto cobarde de su parte pero… ¡Lo hacía por el chicle!

Oo..oO"Oo..Sasunaru..oO''Oo..oO

Sasuke estaba más que molesto, Naruto había recurrido a la más ruin de las distracciones, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido gritar en ese momento?

Una de las razones por la que había aceptado el estúpido reto del dobe era para evitar a las féminas que iban a aglomerarse alrededor de él al finalizar las clases —plan macabramente ideado por Ino y Sakura—. Y como él no estaba para aguantar a tal muchedumbre de mujeres, había aprovechado la insistencia de Naruto para salir corriendo de clases. Uchiha pensaba ganar la carrera y entregarle el chicle de menta a Naruto una vez se hubiera satisfecho con la cara molesta que pondría, el muy dobe no era bueno en los deportes.

Pero no, Naruto tenía que gritar un: _"¡Sasuke se encuentra sin camisa!". _Y al instante muchos fueron testigos de la avalancha de mujeres que se lanzaban contra el pelinegro. Lo peor de todo es que Naruto, luego de comprar el dichoso chicle, se había dado el tiempo de reírse de él, para luego compadecerse y arrástralo del enclaustramiento en que se encontraba. Y si en un principio las féminas se vieron decepcionadas por encontrarlo con mucha ropa, para cuando logró escapar, Sasuke se encontraba con el dorso descubierto y las demás se sorteaban la camiseta que antes le pertenecía. Por eso a Sasuke no le habían bastado las no sinceras disculpas de Naruto, el dobe ese no dejaba de reírse mientras las pedía. Ahora lo veía mascar la goma menta y hacer globos con ella, girarse para encararlo con sus azules ojos y brindarle una radiante sonrisa.

Uchiha le iba a borrar la expresión feliz y divertida de la cara a como dé lugar. Sobre todo porque Naruto se burlaba de que estuviera caminando semidesnudo, y todo el que pasaba lo observaba como un bicho raro.

Oo..oO"Oo..Sasunaru..oO"Oo..oO

Naruto sabía que Sasuke buscaría la forma de descargar su enojo. Por eso, no le sorprendió ser agarrado por la camisa y recibir una mirada de furia, pensando que Sasuke no podía tener el ceño más fruncido.

—En la cara no, teme —decía Naruto, aceptando el enojo de su enfadado amigo pelinegro, cerrando los ojos para no ver el golpe.

Pero Naruto abría los ojos rápidamente al sentir presión sobre sus labios. Sasuke deshacía el agarre a la camisa y pasaba sus desnudos brazos alrededor de la cintura de su rubio amigo. Y así…, al intentar dar un grito, Uzumaki daba vía libre a Uchiha para que explorara su boca. ¡Sasuke lo estaba besando! Naruto no podía tener las mejillas más rojas, y estaba el hecho importante de que correspondía, torpemente, pero lo hacía.

Sentía cómo esa lengua no dejaba lugar de su boca sin explorar, al tiempo que hubiera caído si no hubiera sido por los brazos que aún lo mantenían fuertemente sujeto por la cintura.

Uchiha rompía el contacto y observaba a Naruto con una sonrisa ladeada y aires de arrogancia.

—Dicen que la venganza es dulce, usuratonkachi —Sasuke parecía disfrutar de la cara de desconcierto que ponía su rubio amigo mientras se alejaba de él—, pero en este caso sabe a menta —se burlaba, para después hacer un globo con el chicle de menta que antes había estado en la boca de Naruto.

—Bastardo tramposo —mascullaba Uzumaki débilmente.

Oo..oO"Oo..Sasunaru..oO"Oo..oO

Desde entonces las cosas cambiaron. Sí alguien habría creído que robar dulces de la boca de un amigo no podía volverse rutina, estaba profundamente equivocado. Y en este caso, Sasuke era quien iba a dar el primer paso para aclarar la clase de relación que mantenían dos amigos que se comían a besos por cualquier excusa.

Oo..oO"Oo..Sasunaru..oO"Oo..oO

—No sé de lo que hablas, teme —decía Naruto, apartando la mirada para evitar encontrarse con los oscuros ojos que parecían querer leer su alma.

—Acéptalo, dobe. Te gusto, me gustas ¿necesito explicártelo con gráficos?—Sasuke sonreía altaneramente al ver el color carmín en las mejillas de Naruto, quien parecía querer gritarle una cuantas cosas. Pero Uchiha lo interrumpía—. Sé mi novio, Naruto.

Uzumaki agachaba la mirada, carcomido por la vergüenza.

—Está bien.

* * *

><p>Este si me salió corto xD. ¿Les hice reir?<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
